Es lo mejor para ambos
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Itachi se encuentra melancólico, extraña a su pequeño hermano. Está convencido de que el amor que siente por él es real, pero se engaña así mismo auto convenciéndose de que lo mejor para ambos es no estar juntos. Advertencia: yaoi e incesto


**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

  
**

Sasuke, mi pequeño hermano. Ojala pudieras escuchar los pensamientos que en estos momentos circulan por mi mente.

Al encontrarme con una vieja fotografía que fue tomada hace mucho tiempo, quizás cuando yo tenía quince años y tu aún eras un niño, demasiado pequeño para entender todo lo que implica el sentimiento de amor, me he dado cuenta del error que cometí al dejarte ir así, sin ninguna explicación que realmente fuera valida.

Estoy consiente de que de ninguna forma me perdonaras, no lo merezco. Ahora mismo me odias con todo tu ser, y yo mismo lo provoqué. ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Sólo por que la sociedad considera inapropiada una relación amorosa entre hermanos? ¿Sólo por que a nadie le entusiasma la idea de llevar el amor fraternal un poco más halla, sobrepasando los límites, rompiendo barreras y luchando contra viento y marea para que la gente lo acepte y entienda?

Dejarme llevar por las palabras de otras personas ha sido el máximo error que he cometido en mi miserable existencia.

Jamás podré perdonarme por ese error, y lo que más me duele es que tú me odiaras el resto de tu gloriosa vida, pero espero que logres la felicidad, aún si no soy yo quien te la proporcione.

—_¿A qué te refieres, Itachi?_—me preguntaste esa tarde tan dolorosa para mi. La lluvia golpeaba la ventana y el ruido de los truenos casi no me permitía escuchar tu hermosa voz.

No respondí de forma inmediata, no podía hacerlo, mi corazón no lo soportaría. Ya te había causado demasiado daño, no podía seguir de la misma forma.

—_Lo mejor es que te vayas de mi departamento o, mejor aún, de la ciudad_—respondí por fin, fría y cruelmente con todo el dolor de mi pobre alma.

—_Creí que me amabas_—dijiste tú.

—_Él cariño puede confundirse con amor_—respondí, sin estar muy convencido.

Me parecía una afirmación demasiado tonta. ¿Cariño confundido por amor? ¿Así es como la sociedad resuelve cada caso de incesto que se presenta entre hermanos, primos u otros parientes?

Después de eso ya no volviste a pronunciar palabra. Durante escasos segundos te quedaste sin habla, tratando de asimilar lo dicho por mí, para después salir del departamento, furioso.

El sonido de la puerta resonó aún con más potencia que el trueno que se escuchó en ese preciso momento.

_Te odio, jamás quiero volver a ver tu rostro._

Me imagine que tu corazón gritaba una o varias frases parecidas a esa.

Sasuke, eres mi único hermano, y eres más pequeño que yo. Lo qué más me importa en el mundo eres tú, eres mi vida, mi obsesión, eres quien llena el vacío en mi condenada alma, quien trae luz cuando hay oscuridad. Te amo, Sasuke, aunque seas mi hermano.

Me gustaría que lo supieras. Pero supongo que esos pensamientos se quedaran donde siempre debieron estar, dentro de mi mente, y me acompañaran hasta mi gélida tumba el día de muerte.

Aún recuerdo los gritos de nuestro padre, aquella vez que me encontró en tu habitación, sobre ti, y los dos estábamos semidesnudos, a ti sólo te quedaba la ropa interior, y a mi el pantalón.

Mis labios se encontraban unidos a los tuyos en ardiente pasión, y tú mano recorría mi espalda.

Quizás si no nos hubieran descubierto en plena acción, sólo quizás… aún estaríamos juntos. Si nuestro padre no nos hubiera visto, sin tan sólo hubiéramos tenido más cuidado… no habría existido la necesidad de mentirte. Diciendo que te odio cuando la realidad es otra, sólo para evitar los comentarios malintencionados de las personas que permanecen ajenas a nuestra realidad, que no entienden nuestro profundo amor.

Sasuke, te amo, siempre lo he hecho y puedes estar seguro de que siempre será así. Si estuvieras aquí… no dudaría en hacerte completamente mío en una arrebato de locura.

Pero es mejor no estar juntos.

_Fin_…


End file.
